infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Good karma
Good Karma is the morally positive side of the karmic system. In this state, Cole MacGrath is more calm and collected, and also shows concern for the civilians around him. In this state, Cole's electrical energy appears as a bluish white. Ranks *'Guardian' - The first rank, Cole remains unnoticed by the crowd, only giving minor praise and positive side comments about his actions. *'Champion' - The second rank, Cole is beloved by the civilians, giving high praises and comments to Cole as he roams Empire City. Cole is also sometimes approached by several civilians when they are in need of help. *'Hero' - The third and final rank, Cole is much beloved by the civilians and police force of Empire City. A crowd of civilians will often swarm around Cole, taking pictures and giving praise to Cole. Also, when Cole is fighting some nearby hostiles, civilians will often hurl rocks at them, and if a police unit is present, they will fight alongside Cole. Gaining Positive Karma Gameplay During combat, Cole must avoid hurting the civilians at all cost. That means Cole must be cautious when using attacks that have a wide area of effect, such as the Thunder Drop and Shock Grenade. It is wise to use more accurate attacks such as Precision and Lightning Bolt in order to attack enemies more accurately, and also without the consequence of hurting the civilians. Also, in order for Cole to gain more positive karma after a fight, Cole must use Arc Restraint on the subdued enemies. While roaming around, Cole may encounter downed civilians along his way. Cole can use his Pulse Heal ability to heal the civilian up his/her feet. Good Karmic Decisions In some of the game's Karmic Moments, Cole must perform the morally correct act in order to gain positive karma. Story Related *'Food Drop': Cole must leave the civilians alone so they can take the food. *'Escaping Empire City': Cole must blast the police force while in front of the crowd, so that only he and Zeke will take the heat from them. *'Opening the Sewer Door': Cole must go in front of the cage door and try to persuade Brandon Carey that his wife is dead, in order to pass through the door. *'Tar Valve': Cole must turn the valve himself instead of the civilian, despite getting splattered with tar once more. *'Train Rescue': Cole must maintain his good karma during the mission in order to gain a positive outcome in the mission. *'Tar Kegs': Cole must use the shockwave in order to blow the keg off of the tower, while subsequently spraying himself with tar. *'Choosing a Poster': Cole must choose the blue poster of him holding a lightning bolt. *'The Golem Conduit': Cole must let the golem throw the keg in order to save the pedestrians nearby the golem. *'Saving the Doctors': Cole must save the six doctors instead of Trish in order to gain the positive outcome. *'The Ray Sphere': Cole must destroy the Ray Sphere. Others *'Hanging': Cole must free the hanged civilian to save him from the crowd's wrath. *'Blast Shards': In some missions, Cole is offered a single blast shard while the civilian/police force is seen keeping several more. Cole must do the request in order to gain a positive outcome. Effects on Cole During this mental state, Cole is shown to be more concerned about the civilians and their well-being. Deciding to take the fall over several crucial moments, like handling the police force during their attempt to escape Empire City, overtime, the civilians develop this sense of love and idolization of Cole, giving him high praise and comments. As Cole roams around Empire City, several civilians flock around him, taking pictures and giving their thanks. Also, other civilians that need help tend to go to him and ask for assistance. Another situation when the civilians show love for Cole is during his fights. When a nearby hostile attacks Cole, civilians and the police force assist him in taking them down. Zeke also mentions during one of his calls to Cole that his actions are giving hope to Empire City, giving an example that a civilian removed the bars that were used to bar themselves from the Reapers, implying that the civilian is no longer afraid of them due to Cole's actions. Cole's powers also adjust to his mental state, examples are his powers are more accurate, giving Cole more focus in taking down his enemies without hurting the nearby crowd. Several upgrades to his powers give him ways to handle the enemy in non-lethal ways, such as the Shock Grenade (instead of killing his enemies, they are restrained to the ground) and also the Megawatt Hammer (Cole is able to redirect the fired blast by blasting a lightning bolt onto a selected target). Cole also has several touch-related actions that improve his good karma, such as the ability to restrain his enemies (Arc Restraint) and the ability to heal downed civilians (Pulse Heal). Cole's appearance throughout the game will change, albeit minor. Cole maintains his black and yellow track suit, and will appear as though he hasn't change. Once he has reached the pinnacle of the positive karmic state, Cole will appear cleaner, as though he is "the symbol of health". Trivia *If Cole decides to activate the Ray Sphere during his positive state, Cole's karmic state will shift to Infamous, and will remain locked there for the rest of the game. *Despite whatever choice Cole makes during the doctor's rescue, Trish dies either way (Kessler reveals that Trish was disguised as one of the six doctors at the other building if Cole decides to go for Trish.) *Even though the Arc Restraint was meant for the good karmic state, Cole can restrain civilians with this power, though this will yield him negative karma instead of good. **Also, if Cole kills the restrained enemy/civilian, Cole will gain negative karma. Category:Karma Category:Gameplay Category:Good Alignment